


Stay

by DawnDragon32



Series: Stay As Long As You Need [1]
Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Also kinda. But not Ronan and Adam., Break Up, Don't copy to another website, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First fic for this fandom, M/M, Multi, No One Actually Gets Together Oops, Pre-Slash, Relationship Negotiation, dont say i didn't warn you, kinda??, so the characters might be ooc be warned, this might piss off blusey fans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:00:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25005049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DawnDragon32/pseuds/DawnDragon32
Summary: Ronan took one step into the master bedroom and decided right then and there that there was no way he was sleeping in there. He thought it might help, might be a good reminder but he knew it would just be a bad one. He knew it was irrational, that this is his house, had always been, but was legitimately his house now, and he should sleep in the master, but he just couldn't bring himself to.
Relationships: Backgound Henry Cheng/Richard Gansey III/Blue Sargent, Richard Gansey III/Ronan Lynch, Ronan Lynch/Adam Parrish
Series: Stay As Long As You Need [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1810333
Comments: 6
Kudos: 27





	Stay

**Author's Note:**

> So I originally deleted this fic, and then I decided to repost it, cause someone left it a kudos, and I just. If one person enjoyed this then it was worth it, cause this is my first fic for this fandom and I'm so scared of getting these characters ooc, but it dosn't really matter, but it does, cause anxetiy. But someone left a kudos before I could delete, and thats all that matters. Someone out there read this and said, oh hey, that was ok. And so I'm posting it again. This is for that one person, I don't know who you are cause ao3 didn't send me the email til after i deleted this, but whoever you are, thanks. I hope you enjoy.
> 
> See the end notes for long ass author rambling.

Ronan took one step into the master bedroom and decided right then and there that there was no way he was sleeping in there. He thought it might help, might be a good reminder but he knew it would just be a bad one. He knew it was irrational, that this is his house, had always been, but was legitimately his house now, and he should sleep in the master, but he just couldn't bring himself to.

So, the room sat empty for 3 months, all the important stuff boxed up, or put in the office, the only thing not put away was the quilt on the end of the bed, which somehow mysteriously ended up on the back of the couch downstairs. No one owned up to it, but Matthew said it added to the farmhouse charm, so it stayed. And the room was empty, and mostly forgotten, only visited on rare occasions.

And then it was spring break, and Adam was home for a week and a half, and it was an amazing week and a half, with catching up, and homework, and Ronan being an amazing distraction from homework, and just being. Existing in each other's presence.

"Still not moved into the master?" Adam muttered one late night. 

They were in the kitchen, only ones awake, late because Adam was trying to finish the one paper that was due right after his vacation, and he had left it till the last minute.

Ronan just hummed at him in response.

Adam slightly nodded his head, slightly shrugged a shoulder.

"Maybe you should use it for something else?"

And that was the end of the discussion.

A couple days later, Adam was back to college.

-

It was during their discord call the next week, where Adam was multitasking homework and Ronan, and Ronan was multitasking making his list of things he needed to do the next day and Adam, when Gansey was brought up. Ronan had gotten off a call with him that morning, he had been excited about something in one of his classes, and how it had actually lined up with his new hyperfixation, and how it would help with what Blue was working on as well. And Ronan had been glad for him. But it made him realize just how much he missed him. And he told Adam as much, because they were working on being better at communicating with words, had to be while they were long distance, and Adam would be able to tell when Ronan was down about something.

"We should invite them over this summer. I'm sure it was already in their plans, but it might help you miss him less, to make the plan?" Adam said, looking up from whatever it was he was working on, he tapped his pen against the side of his desk.  
Ronan nodded, having already thought of that, a few minutes after his phone call with Gansey had ended, he'd have to ask their next call.

Adam mimicked his nod, not exactly paying attention, as he typed something into the notes half his laptop screen had up, the other half being Ronan's face. Ronan had insisted on buying the laptop, since Adam was putting himself through college. Insisting it was a new tradition he was starting, at the time, Adam had not believed him. But when Blue and Gansey got into collages of their choice, he had given them both nice laptops, and when asked, said it was tradition.

"And then you can ask Gansey"

Ronan felt his ears get warm, and shrugged at Adam's knowing smile.

"We'll see" 

And then Adam changed topics;

"Have you figured out what to do with the master bedroom yet?"

-

Ask Gansey, as if what Adam said was that simple, just asking him a question; not asking him if he would be Ronan's other boyfriend.

Last Christmas had been the last time they had all gotten together. That night, after Opal was sleeping, a busy day being the only child in a group of friends so close they consider themselves family, Ronan had brought out the spiked eggnog. Everyone had some, including Gansey, even though every sip he took was followed by a scrunch of his nose, and a small grimace as the taste and texture assaulted his senses (Ronan remembered the first Christmas Gansey and him had spent together, and how he had told Ronan that eggnog was one of the worst bad textures, right along with jello). And wouldn't Ronan know, cause he wasn't able to take his eyes off him. The whole night, even while bantering back and forth with Blue and Henry, and occasionally Adam, Ronan watched Gansey.

Watched how his eyes drooped, and how he smiled while Blue said something absolutely ridiculous that Ronan can't remember, because in the next second he turned, and noticed Ronan watching him, and then his smile, before happy and lazy, turned brighter and content, as if realizing for the first time that all of them are there with him, and he's not just listening to Blue banter with Henry by himself. And watching Gansey smile like that, the lights from the tree twinkling in his eyes (Yes a tree, cause fuck if he wasn't going to give Opal a proper Christmas especally when it was her first with them all together), Ronan felt something ach deep in his chest. Something he thought he got over a long time ago. But that couldn't stop the way his own mouth twitched into a small smile of his own.

Ronan had waited til the end of the week, after their guests had gone there separate ways before telling Adam. Really he was just working up the courage, he knew this would end in an argument. He had no plans of leaving Adam, would try harder to crush these feelings, cause he loved Adam, but it felt like lieing trying to keep this a secret.

And while it had ended up becoming a shouting match, it didn't last as one. Ronan had expected his feelings to be accepted, and then he would tell Adam not to worry about it, that he would never try to act on them. He hadn't expected Adam to tell him that maybe he should ask Gansey if he could be his too.

And their conversations after about how, as much as Adam loved Gansey, they would probably have to have a few long conversations by themselves before he would want to consider also being in a relationship with him as well, had also been unexpected. Along with all the conversations in the months that followed.

They had knowledge of polyamory, that Blue and Henry were a separate thing from Blue and Gansey, even though sometimes they were Blue and Gansey and Henry, that they were separate most of the time. They understood how that worked for them. 

Ronan had just never thought it would be something that would work for him. 

-

The morning after Adam and Ronan's discord call, while Ronan woke up and set about feeding cows, and moving hay, and typical farm things, Ronan finally let himself think about what exactly he should do with the master bedroom. 

He had thought about turning into a sort of play room for Opal, where she could make messes without it being a problem, but it's not like he made her clean her room the way most people did, and she preferred to just be with him a lot of the time, so it probably wouldn't get used. 

Turning it into a better guest room was also a possibility, even if Adam didn't mind people using 'his' room when they had guests, and it's not like they had a lot of guests that stayed.

He knew what he wanted to do with it, just hadn't let himself think it. 

When Gansey had left, he left all of his things in Henretta, in a storage unit downtown. He'd given Ronan the key and passcode, in case something happens, and told him there was probably something of his mixed in if he needed to go get it anyway. Ronan had left it untouched.

Until now.

The unit was cold, which was good, considering that Gansey did have very old books, but not good in the sense that Ronan had only worn a tank, thinking it would get hot sorting things.

It was a long afternoon, sorting through books, and making sure Opal didn't eat books, only getting ones that would probably help with what Gansey was hyper-focused on right now, only grabbing one about Glendower, the one that Gansey had read aloud all the time, when it was late and they both couldn't sleep, the one that was just legend, the one Gansey said sounded made up, as if most of the stories didn't sound made up at the time. By the time he was done, there were two boxes full, less than expected, but still two trips.

And two more trips up two flights of stairs to get the books all the way to Gansey's room.

-

Ronan woke to the sound of his phone ringing. Reaching for it, because the only people who called now these days, and this late at night, meant this was an emergency. Adam woke with a start next to him, he had arrived a week earlier than expected, saying it was a surprise that all his classes let out early for summer. Ronan still thought he planned it all along.

Ronan blinked down at the screen, Gansey calling at 3:30 am could go two ways, and Ronan really hoped he just called in a sleep deprived need to hear someone's voice, and this wasn't like the time someone was threatening his school.

"Hello?"

"Can you let me in, I left my other keys behind."

Ronan immediately was out of bed, throwing on a shirt, and walking into the hall. 

"You're here?"

"Yes, Ronan, why would I have you open your front door if I wasn't actually here?"

Ronan was down the stairs, and unlocking the door before his sentence was over.

Gansey lowered his phone from his ear. He looked very rumpled, sleep deprived, and Ronan could tell immediately that something was wrong. He had a duffle bag, instead of a suitcase, so he knew this had been an unplanned stuff things and go trip. And, most importantly, he was completely by himself. No Blue in sight, which was something that hadn't happened in quite some time.

Ronan stepped aside to let Gansey in with a nod of his head, and watched as Gansey kicked his shoes off, before he headed to the kitchen. Watching Gansey get himself water without saying a single word felt almost unnatural. 

Gansey turned and leaned on the counter, holding the glass in one hand, and running his fingers through his hair with the other. When he spoke it was quiet and unsure, like he couldn't believe it himself, and Ronan couldn't either.

"Blue broke up with me?"

Ronan opened his mouth, not sure what to say but Gansey cut him off before he could say anything anyways.

"No, that's not exactly right. She wants a break. She wants to backpack across Europe and find herself by herself. And she wants to be able to... explore her sexuality without needing to call and ask every time."

Gansey turned back and put his glass in the sink.

"Which isn't a problem, I fully support it, I love her, why wouldn't I be. It's just."

He trailed off. Ronan tried to understand how he might feel. He knew that nothing would come between Gansey and Blue and knew that whenever Blue got back there wouldn't be any hard feelings between them. But he also knew that it would still hurt. He wondered how much it hurt Blue to ask this of Gasney, and also knew it probably had hurt a lot.

Ronan wordlessly walked forward and took Gansey's bag from him, and gave his shoulder a squeeze, before pulling him towards the stairs.

Gansey moved with him, not even trying to shake off where Ronan rested his hand between his shoulder blades. Gansey paused outside Adam's room, but Ronan kept moving. And past his own room, to the second set of stairs. Ronan watched as Gansey's eyebrows scrunched in confusion, but neither of them stopped on the way up.

Ronan opened the door to the master bedroom and watched Gansey's face as he took it in.

The bed was in the middle of the room, Ronan had remembered that Blue teased Gansey about how he still prefered it there. It faced out, towards the back of the room, so while lying in it you could see out the window. The bed itself was made up with a lot of pillows, but only a sheet, a light quilt, and at the end of the bed, a weighted blanket. Instead of a headboard there was an antique desk, the top was mostly clear, except for a pen organizer, the tiny dream Pig that Ronan hadn't even known still existed before all this, and a noise machine. Even though the ceiling started to slope about an inch higher than Ronan was tall, he had found book shelves the perfect height to fit, lining them with the books he had taken out of Gansey's things, but the majority were ones he had just randomly found and thought Gansey would like. On the right half of the room, in between the shelves was a glass display case, it was mostly empty, but for a couple of the things that they had found during their adventure, Ronan had left that for Gansey to fill. On the other side, also breaking up the shelves in the same place, was a low dresser, the old map hanging above it. Ronan had been there when Gansey took out all the pins that showed lay lines, and places that would have been useful, but now there were pins of all the places Gansey had been, that Ronan could remember, even though he was sure he had missed a few.

Ronan had worked on the room in open secret. If anyone had asked him, he would have told them what he was doing, but no one asked, so no one knew. Not even Adam.

Ronan watched Gansey's face, as his jaw dropped in surprise, before Ronan walked in and sat the bag down in front of the dresser.

He did a once over of the room and then was surprised by Gansey wrapping his arms around his middle and pressing his face into Ronan's shoulder. Ronan only hesitated a second before one arm warped Gansey's middle, and his other hand found the back of his head. He didn't know how long they stood there, but he knew it was long enough that the shoulder of his shirt was getting very damp.

When Gansey pulled back it was only far enough to scrub at his eyes, and Ronan took a moment to run his fingers through the hair at the back of Gansey's head before pulling his arms back to himself.

"Stay as long as you need."

-  
-

Adam had gotten up with Ronan, and watched as Gansey walked into their kitchen, before turning and walking back into Ronan’s room; then climbed back into the still warm bed. He tried to stay awake, but his eyes grew heavy, and before he knew it, he was woken back up by Ronan climbing back into bed with him. Glancing at the clock on the other side of Ronan, he had been gone an hour. Adam reached out and ran his fingers down Ronan’s spine. He knew Ronan would tell him what was wrong in the morning. And he knew something was wrong, when he only stayed in bed for a couple minutes before getting up and putting on work clothes, leaning over to kiss him and then walking back out of the room.

**Author's Note:**

> I orginally wrote this fic before finishing my reread of this series, but some of this still applies. Like how I pictured The Barns. Like, thanks Maggie for not giving us clear descriptions of places so my imagination can run free.  
> -Oh gosh, my og talk got deleted on accident, so I'll try to get it right, fuck. Ok, Ronan is wrong about Blue and Gansey in the since that there will be no hard feelings between them. Everyone's polyam relationship has different rules and different feelings involved, and when Blue get back there is going to be a long re establishing of their rules, and Blue and Gansey might not get back together for a long time, especially since at that point Gansey and Ronan will be together, and in the way that he wanted to be together with Blue and Henry, and them showing him what a healthy polyam relationship looks like in the way that he imagined will be hard on them for awhile. Henry is more of an open person when it comes to relationships, so while this isn't as hard on him, it still kinda is hard on him. I don't exactly know how he's taking it, cause this fic is focused on Ronan and Gansey, but just know that while he is handling it better, he's not handling it well. So, yeah. This is not exactly how I wrote it before but i think it works better then what i wrote before.  
> \- I don't remember the layout of the Lynch farm house, but my personal layout has a small guest room on the ground floor in the back(which was probably the og bedroom), four bedrooms on the second floor (one of which was turned into on office, and then turned into Adam's room, cause i am a firm believer in couples needing their space sometimes. And the tiny downstairs room becomes the office, its also where Ronan puts most of the more sentimental stuff of his parents, just because seeing their stuff everywhere would hurt, but getting rid of it would hurt worse. Also, Opals room is Declans old room, cause i really dont see him moving back in, I just dont know if he would want to???), and then a small third floor which is just the master bedroom.  
> \- This is set at least a year after trk, and no i don't exactly know why or how Ronan is moving in, don't ask, just. Let me have this, it's an au obviously. Fuck.  
> \- You can pry ADHD Gansey from my cold dead hands. Also, fuck off i'm giving him all my own sensory issues, cause frick we are both so alike already, might as well.  
> \- Ronan's laptop tradition is actually based off my best friend, who's grandparents buy laptops for their grand kids when they get into collage. Also, he buys them, cause farm boi doesn't know shit about computers, so he doesn't know enough to just pull one out of a dream.  
> \- I think this should be obvious, but I have NEVER WRITTEN A TRC FIC IN MY LIFE, YES I KNOW I'M NOT GREAT AT WRITING RONAN, PLS. JUST DON'T COMMENT ABOUT MY SHITTY WRITING I KNOW. IM NOT THE BEST AT BANTER/RONAN'S TYPE OF HUMOR. I'm trying to be better, and the only way i can do that is practice. Also, I don't write a lot of dialog, it is something i'm trying to work on.  
> -How did this get so long, this was just supposed to be the part where Gansey showed up at the house and the focused on the Ronan making him a room in his house, fuck.  
> -This is part of a series, but I don't know when the next part will be up, mostly cause I know it's going to be emotionally draining for me to write both polyam negotiations, and the realization that you might have been in a toxic relationship with someone who didn't know they where being toxic, but hey, it will be out eventually.  
> -FUCK EGGNOG


End file.
